


Get The Ball!

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Ficlet, Gen, Marauders' Era, Quidditch, Seeker Sirius, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Harry wasn't the first Gryffindor seeker to catch the snitch with his mouth...





	Get The Ball!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/post/165199408235/captofthesswolfstar-captofthesswolfstar) tumblr post

Sirius hadn’t really _meant_ to catch the snitch with his mouth, it just sort of happened. He sure as hell wasn’t complaining though, it felt right to do it, complete in a way he usually only got when being pet as Padfoot.

All the same, he was inclined to blame James who, when the game started, whispered, “Go on! Get the ball, Sirius,” as a joke. It wasn’t his fault that somewhere along the way Sirius had forgotten he was supposed to catch it in his hand. He had a single-minded focus that match, more so than any other time. It was a challenge now, one Padfoot would win. …He just forgot that _Sirius_ was supposed to be the one winning.

(Well, maybe James had said it as a joke. He used the same tone when they were playing fetch, so maybe he hadn’t been joking, in which case he should have known this would happen and Sirius refuses to take any blame whatsoever.)

Luckily for Gryffindor, it still counted and they got the points, securing their win for the match.

No one noticed that Sirius kept the snitch in his mouth so long as he smiled without showing teeth, but as the group started splitting up-- the team to get showers and everyone else to the common room for a party-- James pulled him aside and put his hand in front of Sirius’s mouth.

“C’mon.”

Sirius didn’t so much as blink.

“Sirius, drop it.”

He growled. He’d caught it, it was his. James wouldn’t let him play with it again for _days_.

“Ah! Drop it,” he said firmly.

He wasn’t transformed, but he could feel his ears droop all the same. Petulantly, Sirius let the ball slide out into James’s awaiting hand.

James was far too used to playing fetch with Sirius to be bothered, instead tucking the snitch into his pocket and grinning at Sirius. “Such a good boy, yes you are!”

Immediately, he perked up, leaning into James’s hand when he started scratching at his scalp.

“Who’s the best dog around? Who? You are! Yes, you are, such a good dog, Pads, so good.”

If his tail was out, it would be wagging like mad. As it stood, James knew exactly what he was doing, showering Sirius with praise until he was calm enough to take a break for showers.

...Then he’d get some more pettings. He _had_ been a very good dog, after all.


End file.
